Many passenger seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like are shipped from one location to another. For example, seats may be shipped to an accessory installer or to an installation facility to be installed in a new vehicle or to replace the seats in an existing vehicle.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to package multiple seats into a single shipping container to maximize efficiency related to the number of seats shipped per unit volume while minimizing shipping costs.